1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fans.
More particularly, this invention relates to fans of the type commonly employed to circulate air.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a fan blade assembly especially adapted for use in connection with conventional fans having a motor and a hub rotatably driven the motor.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is replete with fans of the type commonly employed to circulate air within a residence, a restaurant, an office or other structure. Typically, such fans include a motor which rotatably drives a hub and a plurality of spaced apart fan blade assemblies extending radially from the hub. Each fan blade assembly includes a fan blade and a standardized blade iron having a proximal end secured to the hub and a distal end supporting the proximal end of the fan blade.
Fan blades are conventionally fabricated of a rigid material such as wood or metal. The distal end of the blade iron includes an abutment surface and a plurality of bores extending there through. Corresponding bores extend through the proximal end of the fan blade. The proximal end of the fan blade resides against the abutment surface of the blade iron and screws or other fastening means extend through the corresponding bores to secure the fan blade to the blade iron.
More recently, the prior has provided aesthetically enhanced fan blades. Such fan blades may be constructed of various materials such as cloth, canvas, woven wicker or natural leaf. Due to the flexible nature of these types of blade materials, a frame is required. The frames provided by the prior tend to be unduly complex and expensive to manufacture.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to correct the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.